Zezima
While Guthix Grinds- Jagex's First GrandmasterAlso known as the retired-Runefapper-führer, and was widely known for his constant Runefapping since he was chosen to be the Runefapper-of-the-year in 2005, 2006 and 2007 but lost the title in 2008, because he finally needed to sleep at the same time Summoning was released, so instead of 200 million exp per day, he gets 10 million. ( NOT A BIG DEAL of Prunescape exp right?). So, who's the Runefapper-führer now? At this point in time: nobody, although Skiller 703/No Lifer ohi was the last one to be able to claim the title, due to being first to get 99 in ZE NEW SKILL. What's become of Zezima? Pre E.T. Times After Runescape He started playing World of Warcraft after he found out Commander Zilyana has a boyfriend (called Safalaan) Oh, and he plays shitty games on FunOrb. Unfortunatly, he found out the funorb have a girlfriend already, so he quit that too and went outside. When he came out, people thought that he was an alien, so they called the FBI, but Andrew Gower a kid on a bike, with his bicycle, rescued Zezima from dissection. Zezima later used his Prunscape power to murder all the FBI. For more information refer to E.T. (Yes, the movie). Zezima currently is in relationship with the Supreme Leader I mean, the awesome and nice Andrew Gower. "Nooo! what are you doing Master Herr Gower? I wrote good thing about you...........Noo nono not the SICKLE!!!!!!!" (Note: this is not written by Paul Gower .... I mean it............. Yours Truly Big G.) Pro E.T. Times Sometime after after Runscape but in Runescape Zezima got bored of WOW (no not wow), so he start to play RuneScape again. However, this time he tried to date the Wise Old Man ( Not wise, definitely not old). But the Wise Old Mman used a overkill ice barrarge that did 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000over 9000 damage on Zezima( For more info refer to world 111 massacre). Zezima was not killed but he violated rule 34 and attacked some party goers in Rimmington to expressing his anger on his rejection. In order to cover this, Andrew Gower invented a fake character named Curse You, and instigated a fake massacre( Youtube is LYING!!). Zezima, however, having been playing runescape for 1 billion years before it came out, needed rest. So, he fell asleep (We know this as the quest While Zezima Guthix Rests). However, to Zezima's displeasure: Jagex released two new skills after he fell asleep. This cause incredible discomfort on Zezima since he is only able to gain 10 million exp per day while he sleeps. So, he summoned 2 gay tormented demons to overrule Jagex headquarter (Refer to While Zezima Guthix Rests). Zezima ended up violating rule 34 again, but this time on the the Jagex team IN HIS SLEEP. We now know this as the server blackouts(For more info refer to Chuck Norris, Cause he can't beat E.T. Zezima). = Category:Players Category:Runescape Community Category:Community Category:Needs completion Category:Famous Idiots